6.09 Seit Anbeginn der Zeit
„'Seit Anbeginn der Zeit'“ ist die 9. Episode der 6. Staffel und die insgesamt 112. Episode von Lost. Richard Alpert will seine Meinung ändern und sich Locke anschließen, bevor er eine unerwartete Begegnung hat. Die Rückblende zeigt, wie Richard auf die Insel gelangt und Jacob begegnet. Inhalt Rückblenden Richard Auf Teneriffa reitet zu seiner kranken Frau Isabella.]] Im Jahr 1867 reitet Richard Alpert auf seinem Pferd zu seinem abgelegenen Haus in Socorro, in dem seine Frau Isabella krank im Bett liegt. Da sie hohes Fieber hat und Blut hustet, beschließt Richard, einen Arzt zu holen. Als er seine Sorge darüber ausspricht, dass das Geld dafür nicht reichen könnte, gibt Isabella ihm ihre Kette mit einem Kreuz daran. Er will es nicht annehmen, aber Isabella sagt ihm, dass er die Augen schließen soll und legt das Kreuz in seine Hand. Dann flüstert sie, dass sie immer zusammen sein werden und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Bevor Richard das Haus verlässt, verspricht er seiner Frau, dass er sie retten wird. bietet Richard die Medizin an.]] Richard reitet durch einen schweren Sturm zum Arzt und betritt dessen Haus, obwohl der Diener des Arztes versucht, ihn daran zu hindern. Der Arzt schickt den Diener los, um Decken zu holen, die jedoch nicht für Richard sind, sondern verhindern sollen, dass er den Fußboden volltropft. Richard erzählt ihm von seiner sterbenden Frau, aber der Arzt zeigt kein Interesse und will nicht einen halben Tag lang durch den Sturm reiten. Als Richard ihn weiter bittet, bietet ihm der Arzt ein Medikament an, das jedoch sehr teuer ist. Richard gibt ihm all seine Münzen, woraufhin der Arzt fragt, ob das alles sei. Widerwillig gibt Richard ihm auch das Kreuz seiner Frau, das der Arzt jedoch für wertlos hält und wegwirft. Richard hebt das Kreuz auf und fleht ihn an. Es kommt zu einem Gerangel, bei dem der Arzt stürzt, mit dem Kopf auf eine Tischkante schlägt und stirbt. Richard nimmt sich die Medizin und eilt an dem zurückkehrenden Diener vorbei aus dem Haus. Als er wieder zu Hause ankommt, findet er Isabella jedoch nur noch tot vor. Kurz darauf erscheinen die Gesetzeshüter und nehmen Richard fest. wird zum Eigentum von Magnus Hanso.]] Im Gefängnis wird Richard von Vater Suarez, einem katholischen Pastor, besucht. Suarez inspiziert die Bibel, die Richard liest und stellt fest, dass sie auf Englisch ist. Richard erklärt, dass er sich die Sprache selbst beibringt, weil er und seine Frau davon geträumt haben, ein Leben in der Neuen Welt zu beginnen. Der Pastor nimmt Richard die Beichte ab, der den Mord an dem Arzt gesteht. Richard wird jedoch die Absolution verweigert, da Mord eine Sünde ist und nicht vergeben werden kann. Lediglich ein bußfertiges Leben würde Richard helfen, was jedoch nicht möglich ist, da er am nächsten Tag gehängt werden soll. Somit erwartet ihn die Hölle. Am nächsten Morgen erscheint Vater Suarez mit zwei Wachen, die Richard eine Augenbinde umlegen und aus der Zelle führen. Vater Suarez präsentiert ihn Jonas Whitfield, der Richard betrachtet und ihn nach seinen Englischkenntnissen und seinem Arbeitswillen befragt. Als er zufriedenstellende Antworten erhält, bezahlt er den Pastor und erklärt, dass Richard jetzt das Eigentum von Magnus Hanso ist. Er deutet an, dass ihn eine Schiffsreise als Sklave in die Neue Welt erwartet. Auf der Black Rock '' nähert sich der Statue.]] Richard befindet sich an Bord der Black Rock und ist mit den anderen Sklaven unter Deck angekettet, als das Schiff in einen schweren Sturm gerät. Ignacio, ein weiterer Sklave, kann durch einen Spalt im Holz sehen und berichtet Richard, dass er Land sieht. Dann sieht er die Statue von Taweret und schreit, dass der Teufel die Insel beschützt. Eine gigantische Welle hebt das Schiff an und schleudert es gegen den Kopf der Statue. Auf der Insel untersucht Richard.]] Als Richard und die anderen Sklaven wieder zu sich kommen, ist es mittlerweile wieder Tag. Sie hören die Offiziere außerhalb des Schiffs und machen auf sich aufmerksam. Jonas Whitfield kommt unter Deck und fängt an, die Sklaven mit seinem Schwert zu töten. Dabei erklärt er, dass sie mitten im Dschungel gestrandet sind und nur fünf Offiziere überlebt haben. Er begründet seine Tat damit, dass sie nur über begrenzte Wasser- und Lebensmittelvorräte verfügen und dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei, bis die Sklaven versuchen würden, die Offiziere zu töten, wenn sie sie befreien würden. Kurz bevor er Richard erstechen will, ist draußen das Monster zu hören und Chaos bricht aus. Als der Lärm und die Schreie verstummen, bricht das Rauchmonster durch ein Gitter über Whitfield, zieht diesen nach draußen und tötet ihn. Dann kehrt es unter Deck zurück und nähert sich Richards Gesicht. Es erzeugt Lichtblitze im Inneren und untersucht den ängstlichen Richard eine Weile, bevor es wieder verschwindet. willl, dass Isabella flieht.]] Richard fängt damit an, einen Nagel aus einer Planke zu lösen. Diesen Nagel verwendet er dann dafür, das Holz um die Ketten herum zu bearbeiten, schafft es jedoch nicht, sie zu lösen. Er bricht vor Erschöpfung zusammen und wird von einem Wildschwein aufgeweckt, das von den Leichen angelockt wurde. Richard scheucht es auf und will es mit dem Nagel töten, als es auf ihn zuläuft. Dieser Versuch endet jedoch erfolglos und der Nagel fällt außerhalb von Richards Reichweite zu Boden. Ohne Nahrung und Wasser verliert Richard erneut das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, erscheint zu seiner Überraschung Isabella unter Deck. Sie erzählt Richard, dass sie beide tot sind und sich in der Hölle befinden. Isabella sagt, dass sie dem Teufel ins Auge geblickt und nichts als Böses gesehen hat und fragt, ob Richard es auch gesehen hat, was er bejaht. Während Isabella erfolglos versucht, Richards Fesseln zu lösen, sind wieder die Geräusche des Monsters zu hören. Richard will, dass sie ohne ihn flieht. Kurz nachdem sie das Wrack verlassen hat, sind ihre Schreie und Geräusche der Zerstörung zu hören. Als das Monster wieder verschwindet, ist Richard am Boden zerstört. befreit Richard von seinen Fesseln.]] Irgendwann danach betritt ein Mann das Wrack und gibt Richard etwas Wasser. Er stellt sich als Freund von und bestätigt Richards Befürchtung, dass er in der Hölle gelandet ist. Als Richard realisiert, dass der Mann in Schwarz nicht an Bord des Schiffs war, erklärt dieser, dass er schon lange vorher auf der Insel war. Richard fragt ihn nach Isabella und beschreibt, was passiert ist. Der Mann in Schwarz erwidert, dass der Teufel sie genommen hat. Richard bittet ihn um Hilfe, woraufhin der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er gewillt ist, ihn zu befreien, weil er selbst frei sein will. Er hat die Schlüssel bei einem der toten Offiziere gefunden, verlangt jedoch zunächst, dass Richard ihm verspricht, alles zu tun, was er ihm sagt. Als Richard befreit ist, sagt der Mann: „Es ist schön, dich ohne diese Ketten zu sehen.“ Dann trägt er Richard aus dem Wrack heraus und erklärt, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist, den Teufel zu töten, wenn er seine Frau wiedersehen und aus der Hölle fliehen will. erklärt Richard, wie er den Teufel töten kann.]] Die beiden begeben sich zu einer Steinbank und bereiten ein Wildschwein über offenem Feuer zu. Während Richard isst und wieder zu Kräften kommt, beschreibt ihm der Mann in Schwarz den Weg zur Statue, die bei der Kollision mit der Black Rock zerschmettert wurde. Dort soll Richard den Teufel finden. Er gibt ihm einen Dolch und warnt Richard, dass er nur eine Chance hat, den Teufel zu erstechen und dass er nicht zögern oder ihn sprechen lassen darf. Richard fragt sich, wie er den Teufel töten soll, weil es sich dabei um den schwarzen Rauch handelt, aber der Mann in Schwarz gibt zu, dass er der schwarze Rauch ist. Er behauptet, dass der Teufel ihn betrogen und seinen Körper und seine Menschlichkeit gestohlen hat. Außerdem erklärt er, dass Isabella nicht vor dem schwarzen Rauch, sondern vor dem Teufel geflohen ist. Er hat gesehen, wie der Teufel sie sich genommen hat und konnte nicht eingreifen. Als Richard ihn daran erinnert, dass der Mann in Schwarz die Offiziere getötet hat und dass Mord falsch ist, blockt der Mann in Schwarz ab und sagt, dass Richard sich beeilen muss, wenn er seine Frau wiedersehen will. beweist Richard, dass er nicht tot ist.]] Richard begibt sich zu den Überresten der Statue und nähert sich dem einzigen noch stehenden Teil, dem Fuß. Als er sich mit dem gezogenen Dolch darauf zugeht, attackiert Jacob ihn unerwartet von der Seite, überwältigt und entwaffnet ihn. Als Richard ihn nach Isabella fragt, fragt Jacob, ob Richard einen ganz in Schwarz gekleideten Mann getroffen habe. Richard erzählt ihm, dass der Mann in Schwarz ihm gesagt hat, dass er Jacob töten müsse, um seine Frau wiederzusehen. Daraufhin erklärt Jacob, dass die Person, die Richard gesehen hat, nicht seine Frau war, dass er nicht tot und nicht in der Hölle ist. Richard ist jedoch weiterhin davon überzeugt, tot zu sein, weshalb Jacob ihn ins Meer zerrt und vier Mal unter Wasser hält, bis Richard sagt, dass er leben will. vergleicht die Insel mit dem Korken in der Weinflasche.]] Zusammen sitzen sie nun am Strand und Jacob schenkt Richard ein Glas Wein ein. Jacob bestreitet, der Teufel zu sein. Er erklärt außerdem, dass er die Black Rock zur Insel gebracht habe. Richard fragt nach dem Grund. Jacob benutzt die Weinflasche als bildlichen Ausdruck für die Insel. Der Wein ist das Böse, die Missgunst, die Flasche umfasst es, sonst „würde es sich ausbreiten“. Er erklärt, dass der Korken die Insel darstellt, welcher die Dunkelheit da hält, wo sie hingehört. Jacob sagt, dass der Mann in Schwarz glaubt, dass jeder verdorben sein kann, es liegt in ihrer Natur böse zu sein, und Jacob bringt Leute auf die Insel um dem Mann in Schwarz zu beweisen, dass er falsch liegt. Richard fragt, was mit den Menschen passiert sei, die er in der Vergangenheit auf die Insel gebracht hat, und Jacob erwidert, dass sie alle tot sind. Jacob sagt, dass er Leute möchte, die den Unterschied zwischen richtig und falsch kennen, ohne es gesagt zu bekommen. Richard sagt, dass wenn Jacob ihnen nicht hilft, der Mann in Schwarz einspringen wird. Jacob denkt einen Moment darüber nach und bietet Richard den Job als seinen Repräsentanten an, einen Vermittler für die Leute, die er auf die Insel bringt. Wenn Jabob sich nicht einschalten kann oder will, würde Richard für ihn in seinem Namen einspringen. Als Richard sagt, dass er als Gegenleistung seine Frau zurück haben möchte, sagt Jacob, dass er so etwas nicht tun kann. Auch seinem zweiten Wunsch, ihn von seinen Sünden rein zu waschen, kann Jacob nicht nachkommen. Richards dritten Wunsch kann er allerdings erfüllen: Er möchte für immer leben und niemals sterben, also berührt Jacob seine Schulter. Richard kehrt zum Mann in Schwarz zurück, der direkt mitbekommt, dass Ricard Jacob nicht getötet hat. Richard gibt ihm einen weißen Stein, ein Geschenk von Jacob. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt Richard, dass sein Angebot ihm beizutreten auch in Zukunft bestehen wird. Er gibt Richard den Kreuzanhänger und verschwindet. Richard vergräbt den Kreuzanhänger seiner Frau am Grunde der Steinbank und sagt auf Wiedersehen zu seiner Liebsten. Der Mann in Schwarz betrachtet die Flasche Wein, die Jacob ihm gegeben hat.]] Nach seinem Treffen mit Richard sitzt der Mann in Schwarz auf einem Baumstamm und blickt über das weite Tal, während er den weißen Stein in Händen hält. Jacob gesellt sich zu ihm. Als Jacob ihn erneut auf den weißen Stein hinweist, sagt der Mann in Schwarz ihm, dass er sich damit nicht brüsten soll. Jacob fragt ihn, ob er Richard geschickt habe, um ihn umzubringen. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er es getan hat, weil er die Insel verlassen möchte, und er bittet Jacob darum, ihn gehen zu lassen. Jacob sagt ihm, dass solange er am Leben ist, dies nicht passieren wird. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass genau das der Grund ist, wieso er Jacob töten will. Jacob erwidert, dass wenn er sterben sollte, ihn jemand ersetzen würde. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, dass er diesen dann ebenfalls töten würde. Statt weiter zu argumentieren, gibt Jacob ihm die Weinflasche, mit der er die Insel beschrieben hat, damit sich der Mann in Schwarz die Zeit vertreiben kann. Dann verabschiedet Jacob sich mit den Worten „man sieht sich“. Der Mann in Schwarz sagt darauf zu sich selbst „früher, als du denkst“, und zerbricht die Weinflasche an dem Baumstamm, auf dem er sitzt. Ilana kommt in einem russischen Krankenhaus zu sich.]] Ilana liegt mit Gesichtsbandagen in einem Krankenhaus. Jacob kommt zu ihr und bittet sie um Hilfe. Er erklärt ihr, dass es sechs Menschen gibt, die sie beschützen muss und deren Namen er ihr auf einer Liste geben wird. Laut Jacob ist das die Aufgabe, für die sie vorbereitet wurde, und die sechs Menschen sind die verbleibenden Kandidaten. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt, als Ilana nicht länger bandagiert ist, sprechen die beiden erneut miteinander. Sie fragt, was sie tun soll, sobald sie „sie“ zum Tempel gebracht hat, worauf Jacob erwidert, dass sie Ricardus fragen soll, der weiß, was als nächstes zu tun ist. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Am Strandlager glaubt, dass sie alle tot und in der Hölle sind.]] Jack, Hurley, Sun, Frank, Miles, Ben und Ilana sitzen am Strand um ein Lagerfeuer herum, während Richard etwas abseits steht. Ilana und Sun erklären, dass Jack und Hurley Kandidaten sind, um Jacobs Platz einzunehmen. Als Frank fragt, was sie jetzt tun sollen, gesteht Ilana, dass sie das nicht weiß und verweist auf Richard. Dieser lacht jedoch nur nahezu hysterisch und sagt, dass er keine Ahnung hat. Er offenbart, dass er versucht hat, sich umzubringen und dass seiner Meinung nach alles, was Jacob jemals gesagt hat, eine Lüge ist. Jack bittet um eine Erklärung und Richard sagt, dass er ihnen ein Geheimnis anvertrauen will, dass er seit langer Zeit weiß. Er sagt, dass sie alle tot sind und dass nichts so ist, wie es scheint; dass sie nicht auf einer Insel sondern in der Hölle sind. Richard sagt, dass es Zeit ist, aufzuhören, sich nach Jacob zu richten und damit zu beginnen, jemand anderem zuzuhören. Dann nimmt er eine Fackel und verschwindet im Dschungel. redet mit Isabella.]] Ilana will ihm folgen und bereitet ihr Gewehr vor, aber Jack hält sie davon ab und sagt, dass Richard den Verstand verloren hat. Er fragt, von wem Richard zum Schluss gesprochen habe, und Sun erklärt ihm, dass er Locke meinte. Als Jack meint, dass Locke tot ist, fügt Ben hinzu, dass es nicht „wirklich“ Locke ist. Jack begibt sich zu Hurley, der sich etwas abseits befindet und auf Spanisch mit einer nicht sichtbaren Person spricht. Hurley sagt: „Ok“, „Was kannst du tun?“, „Ja, ich kann dir helfen.“ und „Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihn finden soll, wenn ich nicht weiß, wohin er gegangen ist...“ auf Spanisch. Jack nimmt an, dass er wieder mit Jacob spricht und fragt, was dieser sagt. Hurley erklärt jedoch, dass es nicht Jacob ist und dass es nichts mit Jack zu tun hat. Dann begibt Hurley sich in den Dschungel. Ben sagt Ilana, dass es sinnlos ist, Richard zu folgen, weil dieser nichts wisse. Er erklärt, dass er Richard kennt, seit er 12 Jahre alt ist, woraufhin Frank annimmt, dass sie Kindheitsfreunde sind. Aber Ben korrigiert ihn und sagt, dass nur er selbst ein Kind war, während Richard genauso ausgesehen hat, wie heute. Frank stellt fest, dass Richard also offensichtlich nicht altert, was Ben ihm bestätigt. Daraufhin fragt Frank, was wohl der Grund dafür sei. Im Dschungel betrachtet das Kreuz, das er 140 Jahre zuvor vergraben hat.]] Am nächsten Morgen erreicht Richard den Ort, an dem er Isabellas Kreuz vergraben hat und holt es wieder hervor. Nachdem er es betrachtet hat, ruft er, ob der Mann in Schwarz ihn hören könne und dass er seine Meinung geändert hat und dass er Unrecht hatte. Er fragt, ob das Angebot immer noch stehe. und Isabella kommunizieren über Hurley.]] Kurz darauf tritt Hurley aus dem Dschungel. Richard ist überrascht, dass er ihm gefolgt ist und will, dass er wieder geht. Hurley bittet ihn erfolglos, sich zu beruhigen und schreit schließlich, dass er von Isabella geschickt wurde. Richard reagiert ungläubig und Hurley sagt ihm, dass sie wissen will, warum Richard das Kreuz vergraben hat. Er sagt, dass Isabella direkt neben Richard steht. Nach einer Weile glaubt Richard ihm und er führt über Hurley ein letztes Gespräch mit seiner Frau. Hurley sagt, dass sie Richard bittet, die Augen zu schließen, während er selbst für sie sprechen wird. Isabella erklärt, dass Richard nicht an ihrem Tod schuld ist und dass ihre Zeit gekommen war. Außerdem hat er genug gelitten. Er sagt, dass er sie vermisst und dass er alles tun würde, um wieder bei ihr sein zu können. Isabella erwidert, dass sie schon zusammen sind. Dann küsst sie ihn auf die Wange und verschwindet. Richard legt sich die Halskette um und dankt Hurley. Dieser offenbart, dass Isabella auch gesagt hat, dass es etwas gibt, das Richard tun muss: Er muss verhindern, dass der Mann in Schwarz die Insel verlässt. Falls Richard dies nicht schaffen sollte, würden sie alle in die Hölle kommen. Aus einiger Entfernung werden die beiden von dem Mann in Schwarz in der Form von Locke beobachtet, der sich kurz darauf umdreht und weggeht. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Der Titel der Episode „Ab Aeterno“ ist lateinisch und bedeutet übersetzt etwa „Seit Anbeginn der Zeit“http://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/ab_aeterno. Produktion *Naveen Andrews (Sayid), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Emilie de Ravin (Claire), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Daniel Dae Kim (Jin), und Evangeline Lilly (Kate) kommen nicht in dieser Episode vor. **Ken Leung (Miles) und Terry O'Quinn (Locke/Mann in Schwarz) tauchen auf, haben jedoch keinen Text. **Bis zu dieser Episode taucht Cusick seit acht Episoden nicht auf, das schlägt Harold Perrineau in Staffel 2 für die längste Zeit des Nichterscheines, obwohl er als Hauptcharakter gelistet ist. *Dies ist die neunte verlängerte Episode, die fünf Minuten länger läuft, als die Standard Lost-Episoden. Die letzten verlängerten Episoden waren: , und . *Von dieser Episode an hat jeder Hauptcharakter eine Rückblende gehabt. Bis zu dieser Episode hatten Richard Alpert und der Mann in Schwarz keine Rückblende, obwohl Richard eine zentrierte Episode in Staffel 5 hatte − . *Dies ist die erste Episode in Staffel 6, die eine Rückblende enthält, statt einer Seitwärtsblende. *Der Sound, der sonst zu hören war, als eine Rückblende startet, fehlt in dieser Episode aufgrund der vielen Überblendungen. *Diese Episode startet mit einer Rückblende von Ilana, gefolgt von einer langen Rückblende von Richard, und endet mit einer Rückblende vom Mann in Schwarz. **Dies ist eine der Episoden, die in einer Rückblende endet, die andere war . Beide Episoden enden auch in einer Rückblende einer anderen Person als die zentrierte, finden aber in der selben Zeitperiode statt. *Titus Welliver (Mann in Schwarz) hat seinen zweiten Gastauftritt in Lost nach einer Lücke von acht Episoden seit . *Dies ist die erste Episode seit , die zum größten Teil in einer ununterbrochenen Rückblende läuft, nur mit Inselsequenzen am Anfang und am Ende. *Sonya Masinovsky taucht als die russische Krankenschwester aus Archivaufnahmen auf. Laut Jorge Garcia und Nestor Carbonell in Garcias Podcast, hat Masinovsky neues Material gefilmt, aber es ist rausgeschnitten worden. * In dem offiziellen Lost-Podcast vom 24. März 2010 haben Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse erwähnt, dass das Schiff in und in dieser Episode dasselbe ist. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Während der Nahaufnahme von Richards Auge, als er in Ketten liegt, sind seine Kontaktlinsen zu sehen. * Der Verschluss von Isabellas Halskette ist modern. * Die 50 Meter hohe Welle war stark genug, um die Statue zu zerstören, indem sie die Black Rock dagegen wirft und sie danach inmitten des Dschungels wirft. Es sind aber keine anderen Zerstörungen zu sehen, wie weggespülte Bäume, Überflutung und dergleichen. * Es sind Kontinuitätsfehler bei Ilanas Verletzungen und Verband zu sehen, auch die Beleuchtung ist anders. Das liegt daran, dass Archivaufnahmen von mit neuen Aufnahmen vermischt wurden. * Die Bibel, die Richard liest, ist mit modernen Druckern gedruckt worden, anstatt Rotationsdruckpressen oder Blockbuchstabendruck, wie im 19. Jahrhundert. * Der Priester hält die Bibel in der Mitte geöffnet, aber das Lukas Testament sollte viel weiter hinten sein. * Der weiße Stein, den der Mann in Schwarz in der letzten Szene hält, ist klein, rund und glänzend. Das ist nicht der Stein, den Jacob Richard gegeben hat, damit er ihn dem Mann in Schwarz gibt. * Als Richard auf dem Boden der Black Rock liegt und den Nagel erreichen will, liegt er ein paar Zentimeter vom Gesicht weg. Später wird gezeigt, dass Richards Beine nicht angekettet waren, was bedeutet, dass er den Nagel mit den Füßen hätte erreichen können. * Es sind Fehler in den Untertiteln. In der Szene, wo Richard und Ignacio nach Hilfe rufen, als das Schiff gestrandet ist, sollten die Sätze: "Helft uns!" und "Wir sind hier unten" vertauscht werden, damit es stimmt. * Als Richard zur Statue geht, um Jacob zu töten, und sein Messer zieht, sieht man, dass seine Unterarme, die von den Ketten wund waren, auf einmal verheilt sind. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Aufnahme von Ilanas Auge. Später wird Ignacios gezeigt, das von dem Licht der Blitze erleuchtet wird. Nach dem Schiffsbruch auf der Insel wird Richards Auge gezeigt, wie es sich öffnet. * Richard hat eine kranke Frau namens Isabella. * Richard und Isabella sind beide katholisch. Sie gibt ihm ein Kreuz. * Richard wird für den versehentlichen Mord an dem Arzt ins Gefängnis geworfen. Der Priester will ihm nicht die Absolution erteilen, obwohl es in der katholischen Kirche möglich ist. * Isabella stirbt. * Vater Suarez öffnet die Bibel auf Lukas, Kapitel 4, während er mit Richard spricht. * Die Black Rock zerstört die weiße Statue. * Richard ist gefangen auf dem Schiff und kann sich nicht befreien, bevor er auf die Insel kommt. * Es regnet, als die Black Rock auf der Insel landet. * Whitfield erklärt Richard, dass er die Sklaven töten muss, weil sie nur begrenzte Vorräte haben. Whitfield tötet alle Gefangenen, außer Richard, bevor Whitfield selbst und alle Offiziere vom Monster getötet werden. * Es blitzt 4 Mal, bevor der Mann in Schwarz Richard erscheint. * Der Mann in Schwarz versucht Richard davon zu überzeugen, dass er tot ist, die Insel die Hölle ist und Jacob der Teufel. * Jacob taucht Richard 4 Mal unter Wasser wie bei der Taufe, ironischerweise, um Richard zu überzeugen, dass er nicht in der Hölle ist. Kurz danach erzählt Jacob ihm, dass er Richard unsterblich machen kann, ihn aber nicht von seinen Sünden befreien kann. * Jacob erzählt Richard, dass wenn er die Leute zur Insel bringt, deren Vergangenheit keine Rolle mehr spielt. * Jacob erzählt Richard, dass er die Leute auf der Insel nicht beeinflussen will, weil er will, dass sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. * Jacob erklärt Richard, dass die Insel die „Hölle“ am Ausbrechen hindert, als Metapher für den Mann in Schwarz, der auf der Insel gefangen ist. * Richard gibt dem Mann in Schwarz einen weißen Stein. * Jacob hat stets ein weißes Hemd an, sein Feind immer ein schwarzes. * In der lateinischen Bibel findet man den Episodentitel in Kapitel 8, Vers 23, wo steht: „Ab aeterno ordita sum et ex antiquis antequam terra fieret.“ Das bedeutet übersetzt: „Ich war eingesetzt von Ewigkeit her, von Anbeginn, vor den Uranfängen der Erde.“ Handlungsanalyse * Richard tötet den Arzt und stiehlt die Medizin, die Isabella braucht. * Richard wird vom Tod als Sklave freigekauft, weil er Englisch kann. * Jonas Whitfield ermordet fast alle Gefangenen, als sie Schiffbruch auf der Insel erleiden. * Der Mann in Schwarz versucht Jacob loszuwerden, indem er Richard beauftragt, ihn zu töten. * Der Mann in Schwarz behauptet, dass Jacob seine Menschlichkeit gestohlen hätte. * Jacob gibt Richard den Job als sein Vermittler für die Menschen auf der Insel. * Richard kehrt zu der Stelle zurück, wo der Mann in Schwarz ihm das Angebot gemacht hat, Isabella wiederzusehen und sagt, dass seine Entscheidung falsch war. * Mit Hurleys Hilfe wird Richard mit Isabella kurz wiedervereint und kann sich verabschieden. Kulturelle Referenzen *''Lukas Evangelium: Als Richard die Bibel liest, öffnet der Priester das Buch auf Kapitel 4 des Evangeliums vom Heiligen Lukas. In Kapitel 4 wird Jesus vom Teufel drei Mal erfolglos verführt. Dann ging Jesus in die Synagoge von Nazareth, wo er verkündet, dass sich die Prophezeihung erfüllt hat. Oben auf der Seite steht in Vers 24 geschrieben: „Und ich sage dir, kein Prophet ist im eigenen Land erwünscht.“ Weiter unten steht „der Geist eines unsauberen Dämons“, wo er eine Frau vom hohen Fieber heilt. *' : Jacob erklärt, dass der Mann in Schwarz glaubt, dass jeder Mensch korrumpierbar ist, während er selbst Menschen auf die Insel bringt, um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Dies ähnelt der biblischen Geschichte von Hiob. Darin wird Gott von Satan besucht, der meint, dass die Menschen nur solange gottesfürchtig sind, wenn es ihnen gut geht. Gott will ihm das Gegenteil beweisen und stürzt Hiob ins Unglück: Er nimmt Hiobs gesamten Besitz, lässt seine Kinder sterben und straft ihn mit Krankheiten. Trotz allem bleibt Hiob gottesfürchtig. * : Eine weitere Parallele lässt sich in Tragödie finden, die an die Geschichte von Hiob angelehnt ist. In deren Rahmenhandlung meint Mephisto, dass er Faust vom rechten Weg abbringen kann, während Gott daran glaubt, dass dieser auch ohne sein Zutun nicht darauf eingehen wird. * : Als Richard wegen Mordes im Gefängnis sitzt, sucht er die Absolution, welche ihn von seinen Sünden reinwäscht, damit er nicht in die Hölle kommt. * : Der antike Dolch, den der Mann in Schwarz Richard gibt, ist ein römischer Pugio. Auf dem Schaft ist eine Darstellung der Wölfin, die Romulus and Remus säugt, die legendären Gründer Roms. *The Stand – Das letzte Gefecht': Im offiziellen Lost Podcast vom 24. März 2010, haben Damon Lindelof und Carlton Cuse erwähnt, dass die Szene, in der der Mann in Schwarz Richard von den Ketten befreit eine Referenz zu diesem Werk von Stephen King ist. Speziell der Teil der Novelle, wo der Mann in Schwarz (Randall Flagg) den Kriminellen Lloyd Henreid aus einer Gefängniszelle befreit. Randall Flagg bringt Lloyd auch dazu, zu versprechen, alles zu tun, was er sagt. *Heinz-Dilemma: Richards Lage, die Medizin für Isabella nicht bezahlen zu können und sie daher stehlen zu müssen, erinnert an das sog. "Heinz-Dilemma" des amerikanischen Psychologen und Erziehungswissenschaftlers Lawrence Kohlberg (1927 - 1987), bei dem ein Mann für seine sterbenskranke Frau ein rettendes Arzneimittel beim Apotheker nicht bezahlen kann und daher vor der Frage steht, ob er es stehlen solle. Derartige Dilemmata dienen bei Kohlberg dazu, entsprechend der Begründung für ihre Lösung die Stufe der moralischen Entwicklung dessen zu ermitteln, der zu dem Dilemma Stellung nimmt. Literarische Methoden * Richards Hintergrundgeschichte wird schließlich enthüllt. * Magnus Hanso wird als Kapitän der ''Black Rock erwähnt, ist aber nicht zu sehen. * Vater Suarez erklärt Richard, dass er nicht genug Zeit hat, um ein bußfertiges Leben zu führen, weil er am nächsten Tag gehängt werden soll. Seitdem verbringt er fast zwei Jahrhunderte auf der Insel ohne zu altern oder zu sterben. * Jonas Whitfield tötet die überlebenden Sklaven und das Monster tötet die Offiziere des Schiffs. * Die Hand, die Richards Schulter berührt und ihn an Bord der Black Rock aufweckt, gehört dem Mann in Schwarz. * In dem Moment, in dem Richard von seinen Ketten befreit wird, sagt man ihm, dass er sich auf die Flucht vorbereiten muss. * Der Mann in Schwarz sagt Richard, dass er Jacob den Dolch in die Brust rammen muss, bevor dieser ein Wort sagen kann. Die selben Anweisungen gibt Dogen Sayid, um den Mann in Schwarz zu töten. Außerdem erhält Sayid den gleichen Dolch, den auch Richard erhält. * Jacob gibt Richard eine Decke, nachdem er ihn ins Meer getaucht hat. In Richards Rückblenden verlangt der Arzt Decken für den Fußboden und weist explizit darauf hin, dass sie nicht für Richard sind, der durch einen Sturm geritten ist. * Als Richard Jacob fragt, was im Inneren der Statue ist, wird ihm erzählt, dass niemand sie betreten darf, wenn Jacob ihn nicht eingeladen hat. Etwas früher auf Teneriffa darf Richard auch nicht in das Wohnzimmer des Arztes. * Der Mann in Schwarz warnt Richard, dass er Isabella nie wiedersieht, wenn er mit Jacob geht. Durch die Ankunft von Hurley auf der Insel ist dies nun möglich geworden. * Hurley zeigt neue Unabhängigkeit, als er vom Geist Isabellas nachts durch den Dschungel geführt wird, ohne irgendwem zu sagen, dass er Richard folgt. Vorher hat Hurley immer Schwierigkeiten gehabt, den anderen zu folgen und hat oft den Anschluss verloren. * Jacob erklärt Richard, dass er die Leute auf die Insel bringt, um dem Mann in Schwarz zu beweisen, dass nicht alle Menschen korrumpierbar seien. Jacob bringt die Black Rock auf die Insel und der Mann in Schwarz versucht gleich Richard zu korrumpieren, aber ist dabei nicht erfolgreich. Jacob schickt Richard mit einem weißen Stein zu dem Mann in Schwarz, scheinbar um zu symbolisieren, dass er mit der "Black Rock" gekommen sei, aber nun einen weißen Stein anzubieten hat. Querverweise * Die Black Rock ist auf einer riesigen Welle landeinwärts gespült worden, genau wie Leslie Arzt es gesagt hat, als die Überlebenden von Flug 815 die Black Rock zum ersten Mal im Jahr 2004 besuchten. * Die Statue wird von der riesigen Welle, auf der die Black Rock segelt, zerstört. Es bleibt nur ein vierzehiger Fuss übrig. * Ben erwähnt, dass er Richard im Alter von 12 getroffen hat, das war, nachdem er angeschossen wurde. Das macht den Anschein, dass Ben nach seiner Heilung im Tempel das erste Treffen, das Jahre vorher war, vergessen hat. * Richard wird Eigentum von Magnus Hanso, Kapitän der Black Rock. Magnus Hanso wurde vorher nur einmal in der Serie erwähnt, und zwar in einer Notiz der Karte auf der Brandschutztür, wo geschrieben steht: „Letzte bekannte Ruhestätte von Magnus Hanso/''Black Rock''“ * Der Mann in Schwarz sagt zu Richard: „Es ist schön, dich nicht mehr in Ketten zu sehen.“ Er erzählt es später Richard im Jahre 2007 in der Form von John Locke. * Richard gibt dem Mann in Schwarz einen weißen Stein. * Der Mann in Schwarz sagt, er sehe Jacob „eher als du denkst“. * Der Rest von Jacobs Krankenhausbesuch bei Ilana wird in ihrer Rückblende gezeigt. * Die Black Rock, die sich der Insel genähert hat, kommt schließlich an. * Der Mann in Schwarz gibt Richard dasselbe Messer, das Dogen Sayid gegeben hat. Er weist Richard an, Jacob in die Brust zu stechen, und sagt, wie Dogen auch: „Wenn du ihn ein Wort sprechen lässt, ist es schon zu spät.“ * Jacob erzählt Richard, dass Leute die Statue nur betreten dürfen, wenn er sie eingeladen hat. Richard erwähnt das, als Ilana und Bram bei der Statue ankommen. * Richard nennt die Insel die „Hölle“, genau wie Anthony Coopers Meinung über die Insel. * Isabella erzählt Richard: „Ich schaute in seine Augen … und was ich sah, war böse“, während Locke mal zu Jack gesagt hat: „Ich habe in das Auge der Insel gesehen. Und was ich sah, war wunderschön.“ * Richard hat ein Kreuz als Halskette, an welches er Erinnerungen zu Isabella knüpft, ähnlich wie Eko, der ein Kreuz hatte, das ihn an seinen Bruder Yemi erinnert. * Der Diener des Doktors trägt Decken beim Betreten des Zimmers, als Richard seinen Chef umbringt. Libby hat auch Decken beim Betreten der Schwan Station getragen, als Michael gerade Ana Lucia getötet hat. Offene Fragen * Was wollte die Besatzung der Black Rock mit den Sklaven? * Wie hat Jacob Richard zur Insel gebracht? ** Hat er ihn auch vorher besucht? * Warum kann der Mann in Schwarz die Insel nicht verlassen? * Welche Leute hat Jacob vorher schon auf die Insel geholt? * Wenn Jacobs Berührung ein "Segen" ist, da man dadurch nicht sterben kann, wie Richard sagte, warum ist John Locke dann gestorben, obwohl auch er von Jacob nach seinem Sturz berührt wurde und wieder zu sich kam? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Programm *ABC Pressemitteilung ar:منذ بداية الزمن en:Ab Aeterno es:Ab Aeterno fr:6x09 it:Ab Aeterno nl:Ab Aeterno pl:Ab Aeterno pt:Ab Aeterno ru:Ab Aeterno Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6